


At the Speed of Light

by ENTFanfic05



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENTFanfic05/pseuds/ENTFanfic05
Summary: Finn gets tired of Rey and Poe not making a move on each other and gets BB-8 to help him nudge the two in the right direction.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	At the Speed of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwidow/gifts).



Honestly, he was sick of it.

He was sick of the games. The self-orbiting. The avoiding.

Finn was tired of Poe and Rey not getting the fuck together.

Naturally, it would happen on it's own. The Force, as he now believed in, would bring them to a perfect realization that they were meant to be together.

But all the Force has been doing so far is pushing Finn to the edge of annoyance.

Now, of course knew the type of route he should take to fix this mess. He needed to play matchmaker and...

...that's where Finn knows he has an issue. He knows NOTHING about playing Matchmaker. But luckily, since the Force brings miracles, he knew the one person... or to precise, DROID..  
that can do the job.

BB-8 has been the Resistance's matchmaker for a while. He's paired together over a dozen couples, Finn himself and Rose among them. BB-8 is almost perfect at matchmaking.

Put quotations on ALMOST. The only time he failed to succeed in his task was when he tried to pair HIMSELF with R2-D2. And let's just say that didn't over to well, and the older model ended in maintainence for a reboot.

A tap on his shoulder blasted Finn from his train of thought. He glanced over and saw General Leia sitting next to him.

"General?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I know what you're thinking." Leia smirked.

Finn sighed in defeat. Operation busted before it even entered the planning stage.

"But I am going honest, I am sick of those two idiots not falling in love already."

Operation NOT busted.

Leia looked at Finn in the eye. "For their sake, I want you to pair them up. But be careful." she warned.

Finn grinned. "Understood, ma'am."

Leia nodded with a smile, and walked away. Thus, leaving Finn to find BB-8.

*~*~*~*

"... So, what do you think?" Finn asked the orange and white astromech droid. BB-8 simply stared at Finn, and then turned to the console. As Finn did not know how to understand him, he had to use a console to translate.

The response read: "I'LL HELP YOU. BUT I WILL NEED TIME."

Finn silently cheered victoriously, and then turned back to the droid. "How long do you need?"

"UNKNOWN."

Finn sighed, but maintained his hope. "Okay, take your time, but I need you to at least be a little quick. The general and I are sick of Rey and Poe's lack of social progress."

"I UNDERSTAND. I WILL FIND YOU WHEN I HAVE AN OPTIMUM SOLUTION TO THIS SITUATION." BB-8 responded.

Finn nodded, and left to find a distraction.


End file.
